Massages and Jealousy
by Squiggle.giggle
Summary: Rachel can't figure out why Finn can't be as sweet and romantic as Blaine is with Kurt. Finn asks Kurt and Blaine for some advice on how he can be more romantic but he doesnt listen to advice correctly. A jealous Finchel and an annoyed Klaine


Hey guys. So I have been studying lately and had an extremely busy schedule and walking everywhere, up and down stairs and just feeling extremely sore. So I thought to myself 'squiggle, why don't you call your stud muffin boyfriend and he could give you a massage?' Then it dawned on me that this boyfriend doesn't exist, but Kurt has one. So here is a little story of jealous Finchel and extremely happy Klaine

Please enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>It was your average Tuesday afternoon, except that the incredible Blaine Anderson was at Kurt Hummel's house. Kurt didn't even know that Blaine was coming over but it was a very welcomed surprise. Kurt had told Blaine that glee practise had been cancelled and now had nothing to do that afternoon. So when Kurt came home from school to see Blaine's car in his drive way he was flabbergasted. Blaine explained to Kurt that he had the last two periods free at school and decided to come and see Kurt. Kurt was all too excited to see Blaine. They were sitting in the lounge room now, curled up on the couch watching 'Limitless'. Kurt really didn't understand what was happening in the movie; Blaine was being distracting without even doing anything. Blaine smelt intoxicatingly wonderful, the soft fabric of his shirt was cosy and he looked amazing. But Kurt kept getting a niggling pain in his feet, Kurt tried to adjust so his feet wouldn't hurt but nothing worked. Blaine noticed that Kurt was uncomfortable and was immediately concerned.<p>

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked as he stroked Kurt's cheek, Kurt leant into the touch and smiled weakly at Blaine.

"No not really" Kurt confessed.

"Why what's wrong?" Blaine asked curiously.

"My feet are really sore, these stupid shoes are hurting my feet" Kurt admitted, Blaine looked down at the shoes in thought.

"They look really nice though" Blaine thought out loud.

"I know that is why I bought them but they didn't have my size so I bought them a size smaller than my size" Kurt said, Blaine gave him a wary look.

"So you purposely bought shoes that didn't fit you" Blaine inquired.

"Yes in the name of being fashionable" Kurt deadpanned, Kurt saw Blaine try and fight a grin.

"I could give you a foot rub if you like?" Blaine suggested Kurt beamed as he took in Blaine's words.

"Really? That would be amazing" Kurt breathed Blaine nodded and released his arm from around Kurt. Kurt scooted himself back against the arm of the couch and proceeded to untie his shoe laces. Blaine grabbed Kurt's other foot and started to untie the laces.

"I might have to borrow these" Blaine said as he loosened the laces on the shoes.

"You can have them I don't think I will ever wear them again" Kurt said as he tried to heave the shoe off his foot, failing miserably.

"You only wear things once don't you?" Blaine teased; Kurt just rolled his eyes and ripped the shoe off his foot almost hitting himself in the face.

"If people have already seen them why bother wearing it again?" Kurt asked seriously, Blaine responded by rolling his eyes and throwing the shoe onto the floor.

"What it's a legitimate question" Kurt said defensively, Blaine just chuckled and lifted Kurt's feet into his lap. Blaine started to run his thumb from the top to the bottom in the centre of Kurt's foot and softly started to massage the heel of his foot. Kurt looked at Blaine incredulously and slowly shook his head.

"How come you have never given me a foot rub before?" Kurt asked as he rested his head against the back of the couched and smiled dreamily at Blaine.

"Because you have never asked for one" Blaine said simply as he used his thumb and index finger to massage the back of Kurt's ankle. Kurt closed his eyes and sighed with slight pleasure at how good that felt. The hard floors of McKinley high and the constrictiveness of those infernal shoes had destroyed Kurt's feet and Blaine was making them feel immensely better.

Kurt jumped when he heard the front door slam shut and his eyes flew open.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't appreciate your romantic gesture Finn" Rachel shouted sarcastically, Blaine stopped rubbing Kurt's feet and looked towards the door way.

"Who said you were allowed to stop?" Kurt asked in a teasing tone, Blaine just smirked and went back to massaging Kurt's soft feet.

"I thought you would have enjoyed it Rachel" Finn said defensively.

"Yes because trying to grope me in public is so romantic" Rachel snapped as she walked into the lounge room. She frowned firmly and pouted when she saw Blaine giving Kurt a foot rub.

"Hello Rachel, how are you today?" Blaine asked politely, Kurt rolled his eyes and lightly kicked Blaine's leg. Blaine gave Kurt a confused look.

"Don't be condescending" Kurt warned playfully, Blaine smirked and squeezed Kurt's foot hard.

"Ow" Kurt said before making a face at Blaine, Finn walked into the room and surveyed his surroundings.

"See Finn that is true romance" Rachel whined pathetically.

"How is touching someone's smelly feet romance?" Finn asked pointedly.

"Kurt's feet don't smell actually, except for a faint vanilla scent" Blaine defended before smiling at Kurt, Kurt smiled back and started to get lost in Blaine's big brown eyes. Rachel made a disgruntled noise and looked at Finn.

"Why can't you be that romantic?" Rachel huffed before storming out of the room and towards Finn's room. Kurt looked over at Finn with an amused expression as Finn sighed exasperatedly and ran his hand through his hair.

"Trouble in paradise?" Kurt asked as a huge smirk graced his face.

"You two aren't helping" Finn stated, Kurt and Blaine shared a confused look before turning back to Finn.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked Blaine had moved on to Kurt's other foot now. Softly digging his thumbs into the sole of Kurt's foot; gliding his thumb up towards Kurt's toes then down again. Kurt was barely contained a moan as it felt so good.

"Look at you two, all wrapped up with each other on the couch. Giving Kurt a foot rub and pretending it is the most natural thing in the world to do" Finn said agitatedly, Blaine just smiled at Finn.

"But it is a normal thing for us to do, I enjoy being around Kurt and if I can make him more comfortable I will do it" Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"Aww" Kurt teased as he smiled coyly at Blaine.

"I'll stop" Blaine threatened with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Don't even think about it because then you won't get your payment" Kurt said teasingly.

"Eww, I am right here" Finn said slightly disgusted, Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at Finn with a pained look.

"Back rub Finn" Kurt said pointedly before smiling adoringly back at Blaine.

"Oh, I'm not repulsed or anything by gay sex but I don't even like hearing stories of Puck and-"

"Finn stop talking" Kurt said exasperatedly, Kurt arched his back slightly when Blaine massaged a tender part of his foot.

"Does that hurt?" Blaine asked as he noticed Kurt's sudden movement.

"A little bit but it is starting to feel better" Kurt admitted.

"I'm sorry" Blaine said earnestly before softly massaging the side of Kurt's foot. Kurt hummed in response and closed his eyes; Blaine chuckled quietly before continuing to do it.

"Blaine teach me" Finn said eagerly as he sat in the arm chair next to the couch Blaine and Kurt were on. Blaine gave Finn a confused look, Kurt didn't really care; he just continued to relish in the pleasure of Blaine's amazing hands.

"Teach you what?" Blaine asked, never taking his eyes off what he was doing.

"Teach me how to get that response from Rachel, she seems almost repulsed by the touch of me at the moment and look at Kurt" Finn said as he motioned to Kurt who looked blissfully happy.

"I always look at Kurt" Blaine admitted sweetly, Kurt grinned coyly at Blaine before resting his head against the arm of the couch.

"That, making Kurt smile without even doing anything. Obviously you are getting something out of this" Finn inquired, Blaine chuckled before shaking his head at Finn.

"Finn the point of rubbing Kurt's feet is not to accomplish something for me. The prominent reason-"

"Dumb it down Blaine" Kurt muttered as he looked at Finn's extremely confused face at the intellectual language level Blaine was using. Blaine nodded understandingly before he continued

"The main reason I am doing this is not to get something out of it as you put it. It is to make Kurt happy; if he is happy then I am happy. Besides Kurt would have complained all afternoon about his feet otherwise" Blaine teased, Kurt went to retort but was silenced but Blaine gliding his thumbs over the top of his foot, soothing the strained tendons. Kurt squirmed slightly at the sheer joy it created.

"So you want me to do something completely romantic with Rachel and expect nothing in return?" Finn asked sceptically, Kurt smirked when he saw Blaine roll his eyes.

"Finn you are missing the point. Imagine you had a stressful day at school or you got knocked hard in football practise and all you wanted was for someone to massage all the tension out of your body" Blaine said slowly as he watched Finn's face contort with thought.

"Ok" Finn said after a moment.

"And imagine that it was Rachel that was kind enough to do that for you-"

"What is she wearing?" Finn asked deviously, Kurt giggled when he saw Blaine sigh heavily.

"Finn that isn't important" Blaine said firmly.

"Blaine do you mind if I try?" Kurt asked innocently.

"Go for it" Blaine said as he continued to work out the nots in Kurt's feet, Kurt was finding it hard to keeps his breathing regular; Blaine was very good at this.

"Finn what Blaine is trying to say is that you shouldn't expect to gain something in return because more than likely you will" Kurt stated, Blaine looked curiously up at Kurt; he was intrigued now.

"Like what?" Finn asked quizzically.

"Whatever you want usually; maybe a back rub or foot rub or even a make out session" Kurt said as he winked at Blaine. Blaine nodded subtly and looked back over at Finn who was still trying to comprehend what Kurt was saying.

"So if I act like Blaine, Rachel will make out with me" Finn said excitedly Kurt sighed tiredly and thrust his head against the arm of the couch once again. Blaine chuckled and looked over at Finn.

"Finn here is the most basic way I could put this. You know how karma works right?" Blaine asked, Kurt was interested in where this was going.

"Yeah if I do something good, something good will happen to me" Finn said.

"Exactly, so if you do something nice for Rachel, Rachel might do something nice for you. But it's not an exact science, so just because you might open a door for Rachel don't expect her to threw herself at you" Blaine said slowly, hoping the words would sink in.

"So you're saying the more romantic the action the more action I'll get?" Finn asked quizzically, Kurt laughed when he saw Blaine's frustrated face.

"That's exactly what he is saying" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Awesome, I'm going to test it out" Finn said as he hopped up from the arm chair and walked to his room. Blaine looked at Kurt and gave him a pained expression.

"I'm sorry but how are you so patient with him?" Blaine asked in a dumbfounded tone, Kurt smiled tiredly and slowly shook his head.

"I have had a lot of practise wit- oh my god" Kurt breathed as Blaine started to work up Kurt's leg. Intently massaging the back of Kurt's toned calf, softly gliding his hands upwards the applying intense pressure as he worked his way back down; doing this a few times.

"Am I hurting you? I can stop if you like" Blaine said as he started to slowly retract his hand. Kurt frantically grabbed Blaine's hand and looked directly into his eyes giving him a pleading look.

"Stop and I'll hurt you" Kurt warned, he wasn't going to hurt Blaine but he never wanted Blaine to stop doing whatever that was.

"Ok, I'll continue" Blaine laughed as he put his hands back on Kurt's calf and started to massage his knee.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Kurt asked as he closed his eyes again.

"Self-taught, I'm just gauging if I am doing it right by your response. I think I am doing fairly well especially when I do this" Blaine said as he squeezed the back of Kurt's calf and massaged the tension away; making Kurt moan very quietly.

"You have to give me a massage everyday" Kurt said breathlessly, Blaine chuckled before doing it again.

"Get out Finn!" Rachel shouted Kurt and Blaine heard a door slam. Kurt sighed when he heard Finn slowly make his way back into the lounge room.

"Well that advice was pointless, it didn't even work" Finn said angrily before slouching down in the arm chair once again.

"I would ask what happened but I am way too happy to care" Kurt said dreamily as he nuzzled his head back into the arm of the couch.

"Shut up Kurt, can't you go talk to Rachel or something?" Finn pleaded.

"No" Kurt said with a mocking smile.

"Why not?" Finn asked in a childish tone.

"I'll give you two reasons. Rachel is not my girlfriend and can't you see me here? I am in no mood to go anywhere and I don't need you bringing my happy mood down" Kurt said, he meant to say it in an angry tone but his happy mood was so high that is just sounded nonchalant.

"Blaine help me out" Finn pleaded.

"I'm sorry Finn but I agree with Kurt. What did you actually do to Rachel now? I thought the instructions were to do something nice for Rachel" Blaine said quizzically as he continued to work on Kurt feet again.

"Well I gave her a compliment" Finn said defensively.

"What was it?" Blaine asked sceptically.

"All I said is that her boobs look good in the top she is wearing and she threw me out; of my room I might add" Finn said, Kurt and Blaine groaned collectively.

"Try again" Kurt said exasperatedly.

"What do I say?" Finn asked quizzically.

"Tell her that she has an amazing smile that lights up the room" Kurt said tiredly.

"This better work" Finn said as he walked back out of the room.

"Hey Blaine" Kurt whispered.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked as he continued to work on Kurt's tired feet.

"Do you want your payment now?" Kurt asked coyly.

"You sure? Your feet still seem pretty sore" Blaine said as he continued to work on them.

"I'm sure besides your shoulders are always tense so I really don't mind" Kurt assured.

"Ok then" Blaine said as he slowly released Kurt's feet and placed them on the floor.

"Hey could you grab me the moisturiser on the table?" Kurt asked as he sat up against the arm of the couch.

"Sure" Blaine said as he walked across the room and grabbed the moisturiser. He walked back to the couch and sat next to Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at Blaine.

"Ok you did two things wrong" Kurt said as he gave Blaine a devious look.

"I got the moisturiser, isn't that what you wanted?" Blaine asked in a confused tone.

"Yes it is but you sat next to me so come here" Kurt said as he leant against the arm of the couch and sat Blaine between his legs.

"Ah I can see that that was completely wrong, this is much better" Blaine said as he leant against Kurt's chest and smiled up at Kurt.

"Wait was the other thing I did wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Look at what you are wearing" Kurt said in a disapproving tone, a slight hint of teasing in his voice. Blaine looked down at his clothes and frowned.

"What a graphic tee and board shorts?" Blaine asked as he looked back up at Kurt.

"Exactly how and I suppose to give your back a massage when you are wearing a graphic tee. Off with the shirt" Kurt ordered playfully.

"What if Finn comes back in the room or Rachel or your dad?" Blaine said as his voice caught on the last word.

"Dad and Carole will be at work for another 4 hours and for Finn and Rachel I really couldn't care less if they came into the room" Kurt stated, Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Now are you going to take your shirt off am I going to have to do it?" Kurt asked deviously.

"You definitely" Blaine said as he nodded vigorously, Kurt smirked; he was all too happy to. Blaine leant off Kurt's chest and waited. Kurt gently slid his hands under the bottom of Blaine's shirt and softly guided his hands up Blaine's torso teasingly slow. Kurt lightly brushing over Blaine's nipples before sliding the shirt over Blaine's head; Kurt slowly ran his hands down Blaine's biceps before gently dropping the shirt on the floor. Blaine turned and smirked at Kurt.

"Now your shirt" Blaine said as he gripped the material of Kurt's graphic tee.

"Maybe later after your massage" Kurt said nonchalantly.

"Screw the massage, shirt off now" Blaine said excitedly, Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at Blaine.

"So you would really give up the chance of me massaging your shoulders and maybe my hands might just get a little off course..." Kurt trailed off.

"Let's hope they get a lot off course" Blaine whispered seductively as he slowly slid his hand down Kurt's shirt and started to slowly lift one side; touching Kurt's bare skin.

"My hands not yours, now please turn around so my hands can begin" Kurt said fervidly, Blaine smiled wickedly before turning back around and leant against Kurt's chest. Kurt applied a small amount of the moisturiser to his hands and rubbed it into his hands before he started rubbing Blaine's neck. It felt extremely tight and knotted, Kurt was a little concerned.

"Have you been stressing about something?" Kurt asked curiously. Blaine sighed and rested his head against Kurt's chest.

"Dalton has been piling on the homework and assignments lately and I think I am starting to fall behind. It's not that I don't understand the homework, I'm just disappointed because I am focusing all my time on that and not spending my time with you" Blaine admitted as he closed his eyes and nuzzled his head against Kurt's chest again. Kurt found it hard to massage Blaine's back so he decided to just rub both sides of his neck with his thumbs; which Blaine seemed to enjoy.

"Blaine you know we can study together like we used to at Dalton. We don't always need to go to The Lima Bean to see each, besides I miss the way you always made understanding scientific equations seem easy" Kurt said as he continued to try and work out the knots in Blaine's neck.

"I know but I like doing fun things with you or doing this which is extremely enjoyable" Blaine said earnestly as his face set into a pleasant smile, Kurt smiled down was about to lean down and kiss Blaine but was interrupted.

"Kurt!" Rachel bellowed, Kurt groaned as he heard Rachel thudding down the hallway and leant his head back against the couch.

"Now it's about to get very unenjoyable" Kurt said before looking up at the doorway and saw Rachel with her hands on her hips frowning at Blaine and him.

"Perfect, I can't even get Finn to-"

"Is there a reason you are interrupting us?" Kurt asked pointedly

"Yes Kurt there is a reason; I just want what you two have. I just want Finn to do something that is spontaneously romantic. For him to wrap me up in his arms-"

"Rachel," Blaine cut in exasperatedly; Blaine now had his eyes open and was sort of glaring at Rachel. Kurt felt Blaine's shoulders tense; Kurt attentively stop rubbing Blaine's neck and moved onto his hunched shoulders, slowly rubbing circles with his thumb over Blaine's shoulder blades.

"Why don't you tell Finn this? All he wants is some guidance and you are the only one that knows what you want, so help him out" Blaine said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. All the work Kurt had undone was slowly going back to its previous state.

"But Blaine I can't he is supposed to know. We have been together long enough for him to know-"

"Rachel just do what Blaine says" Kurt said exasperatedly.

"See look at that is what I want, someone agreeing with me and telling me that-"

"Rachel!" Kurt shouted tiredly "tell Finn not us".

"This better work" Rachel said before doing her signature Rachel Berry storm out, Kurt sighed back into the couch and took a much needed deep breath.

"Can't believe that she is that annoying, how do you put up with her?" Blaine asked seriously, Kurt laughed tiredly before he started to massage Blaine's neck again.

"It's difficult most of the time but she has good intentions" Kurt said nonchalantly as he kneaded Blaine's tense neck; Blaine groaned quietly and moved into the touch.

"You are magical" Blaine said dreamily as he stretched his neck as Kurt continued to rub the sore spot on the neck.

"Could say the same about you" Kurt said coyly, Kurt felt Blaine put his hand on his upper outer thigh.

"Isn't it funny how Finn and Rachel can't figure out that 'this' is so simple?" Blaine asked as he slowly stroked Kurt's leg mindlessly.

"It really is" Kurt said as his hands started to trail down to Blaine's chest, Blaine looked up at Kurt with a coy smile and a raised eyebrow.

"So is this what you were referring to when you said your hands might get a little off track?" Blaine asked impishly.

"The start of it" Kurt whispered then winked at Blaine. Blaine casually turned in Kurt's arms and pushed his bare chest to Kurt's. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and thrust them over his head; Blaine smirked when Kurt's breathing caught.

"Well I think we could do a little better than that" Blaine whispered as he slowly traced his fingers down Kurt's forearm, down his chest then around his back and pulled Kurt closer to him.

"That was pathetic" Kurt teased as he started to giggle.

"Doing this is much better" Kurt whispered flirtatiously as he slowly guided his hand down Blaine's muscular chest before resting his hand on Blaine's ass.

"Better but I think my lips are better than my hands" Blaine whispered provocatively as he teasingly rested his lips just a centimetre.

"Are you going to prove it or are you all talk?" Kurt whispered deviously as he tightly squeezed Blaine's ass. Blaine jerked forward at the motion and then smirked hugely at Kurt. Blaine all but growled as he leant down to Kurt's neck and was just about to kiss it when.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Rachel and Finn shouted as they travelled down the hallway.

"Come on" Kurt groaned exasperatedly as he moved his hand up from Blaine's ass. Blaine tried to move off Kurt's chest but Kurt only held him tighter in place.

"Kurt, Rachel is being unreasonable" Finn whined as he walked into the room and slumped down in the arm chair.

"Blaine Finn won't listen to me" Rachel said as she walked into the room with her arms firmly crossed over her chest. Rachel glared as she looked at Kurt and Blaine curled up on the couch.

"See Finn" Rachel said pointedly as she pointed towards Kurt and Blaine. Blaine was starting to get a little embarrassed at the very un-dapper position he was in, apparently Kurt didn't have the same concern as he placed his hand on the back of Blaine's head and lightly pulled him down so he was resting his head over Kurt's heart. Kurt started to softly play with Blaine's hair as he looked over at Rachel with an exhausted expression.

"We are not your couples's therapist" Kurt snapped.

"We don't need therapy; Finn just needs to learn how to be a better boyfriend" Rachel retorted before shooting Finn a pointed look.

"Rachel just needs to learn to put out more" Finn said disgruntled.

"Finn, remember how we said that you shouldn't expect Rachel to-"Blaine said tiredly before getting cut off by Finn.

"Yes Blaine but its hard not to get jealous" Finn said as he motioned to Kurt and Blaine. Kurt just smirked smugly as he continued to play with Blaine's curly hair.

"Did you two even try to speak to each other?" Kurt asked he was getting annoyed that Finn and Rachel were arguing like 3 year olds and trying to get him to sort it out.

"Yes" Finn stated proudly.

"No" Rachel huffed and crossed her arms tighter over her chest. She gave Kurt a quizzical look.

"Why doesn't Blaine have a shirt on?" Rachel asked as she had only just noticed. Blaine started to blush a little before looking over at Rachel.

"Oh, well Kurt was giving me a massage and said that I wasn't allowed to wear a shirt so I-"

"Blaine stop talking" Kurt ordered, Blaine blushed even brighter before nuzzling his head back over Kurt's chest. Kurt laughed quietly before squeezing Blaine closer to him.

"See that's what I want Finn" Rachel informed; her tone was softer now, more relaxed as she watched in awe.

"But Rachel I already embarrass you, like all the time" Finn said proudly, he was completely missing the point. Kurt sighed and put his head back on the pillow, just waiting for them to leave.

"That is not what I mean, I want that reassuring kiss after I get embarrassed, and the hug that makes me thinks that everything is right in the world just because of your hug. Do you not understand that?" Rachel pleaded, realisation crossed over Finn's face.

"Is that what you really want?" Finn asked curiously.

"Yes!" Kurt and Blaine said in frustration. Finn stood up from the arm chair and put his strong arms around Rachel's waist; he leant down to kiss her and smiled before he did.

"Go make up in your room Finn" Kurt said exasperatedly.

"Oh right" Finn said as he grasped Rachel's hand and pulled her excitedly back to his room. Blaine laughed quietly as he pushed himself up on his elbow and smiled as he started to stare into Kurt's eyes. Kurt reached up to Blaine's forehead and lightly brushed a curl off his face.

"Finally alone" Kurt mused.

"Hmm, you know that is my favourite time to be with you" Blaine said impishly.

"I guess we have that in common" Kurt said as he winked at Blaine.

"Now there has been something I have wanted to do all afternoon" Blaine said as he teasingly placed his lips just above Kurt's.

"I wonder what that could be." Kurt asked impishly, Blaine just smiled coyly before slowly placing his lips on Kurt's. Kurt gently kissed him back. Kurt smiled, his feet and lips were feeling incredible right now and it was all thanks to Blaine.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


End file.
